1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to transparent display devices including light shutters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device has been used as information delivery media. A demand for the display device has increased recently with the popularity of televisions, computers, tablets, and smart phones. A conventional display device has an opaque screen that displays images to one direction. Recently, a transparent display device including a transparent window and capable of transmitting an image of an object (or a target) located on the back side of the display device through the transparent window has been developed.
In general, each pixel included in the transparent display device has a display region and a light transmission region, and an object located on the back side of the display device may be seen through the light transmission region that is adjacent to the display region and transmits light.
However, due to the transparency of the light transmission region of the transparent display device, an image of the display region may be distorted, and a user may not clearly recognize the image of the display region. In addition, when the background of the transparent display device is brighter than an image of the transparent display device, the image of the display region may be invisible.